


Till Kingdom Come (I Love You)

by Agrippa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Fictional Religion & Theology, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa
Summary: The Crown Prince of Niralind, a young Omega named Baekhyun, unwittingly finds his mate at just the young age of 12, in the King's Royal Advisor, Jongin. His confession, perceived to be childish, is brushed off, with the young Advisor harboring no romantic feelings towards the Prince- but Jongin's rejection only strengthens his resolve. He swears to become the betrothed of the Young Alpha once he finally becomes of-age.But upon the reality of their blooming bond being discovered, a hasty decision from the King sends his son on an indefinite departure, under the guise of receiving extensive training for his eventual Coronation. The proposed four years becomes five, and then the five becomes six.It's said that distance makes the heart grow fonder- and nine years of Baekhyun's absence makes that painfully apparent for them both.





	Till Kingdom Come (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the EB mods for your continued patience and kindness. Writing for this fest was an extremely pleasant, and non-stressful experience, despite struggling with the work itself. This story got away on me, as most of my stories seem to do. The original prompt didn't contain wolf!AU or ABO, so I took some liberties with that and included elements that would turn it into an AU that I am most comfortable writing. Prompter, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! I tried to keep it relatively 'tame,' in terms of ABO dynamics and sexual content. 
> 
> Notes:  
> The setting is a fictional world and Kingdom of my creation.  
> "Mara," and "Dibella," Are two fictional religious Deities borrowed from TES.

To say that the Crown Prince of Niralind was _unorthodox,_ was a _bit_ of an understatement. Even so, he remained the Good King's Pride- perhaps, because he excelled in _everything_ he did- be it archery, song and dance, combat, or simply speech. A child prodigy. 

Granted, his attention span _did_ leave something to be desired- but as a boy at the young age of twelve, it was only to be expected. 

But, what made the heir apparent so _cherished,_ revered by those around him,perhaps, most pertinently- 

A male Omega. 

His natural influence, his empathy, even at such a young age, was unparalleled. 

Highly intelligent- almost uncannily so- the Prince knew _just_ how far he could push his boundaries before it would tarnish his reputation. Could rebel, but in such a way that he made it seem as though it were the norm. 

But he didn't have such reservations, such tact, when it came to people. Those who _knew_ him, found it endearing- if not a _little_ too loud. He was quick-witted, and had absolutely no qualms with making his thoughts, and _feelings_ known- _just_ short of abrasive. 

Ultimately, he had an underlying sweet nature though- one that would surely make itself more and more apparent in time. Maybe. _Hopefully._ Jongin wasn't quite sure how long he could deal with him otherwise. 

He'd only recently been appointed as the King's Royal advisor- and while he did what he did undeniably well, he had yet to actually fully fall into his position. To find his place, to make himself truly indispensable. Initially, things had gone well- with him having earned the King's favor. 

_That_ had lasted all of six months, up until he'd met the heir apparent for the first time. 

What he'd done to earn Baekhyun's ever fleeting attentions, he couldn't quite discern- but things had only gone downhill from that point onwards. 

Jongin felt like he was going to lose his mind. 

He effectively felt as though he was being tormented by a _child_ \- but not just any child- by a child with _influence_. The child of the _King_ whomst he had vowed on his own life to serve under. 

But it wasn't as though he was _unkind_ to him, as though he was _bullying_ him- no, nothing of the sort. In fact, young Prince Baekhyun displayed a degree of shyness around him that initially had taken him by surprise. 

It wasn't that Jongin _disliked_ him, or didn't enjoy his company- Baekhyun _meant_ well- but that didn't take away from the fact that he wouldn't leave him _alone._ In short, he made it almost _impossible_ for him to get his work done, because despite himself, Jongin just couldn't say _no_ to him. Didn't have the heart to tell him he didn't have time to talk- _well,_ with the exception of that _one_ time he'd been on an _extremely_ tight deadline, and the crestfallen expression on the child's face, the _sadness_ of an Omega permeating the air, Jongin swore that he had felt like the _worst_ human being alive. 

And a sorry excuse for a man- allowing himself to bend so easily to the will of a child, being unable to assert himself. 

He was beginning to feel hopeless, and perhaps, even, a little bit desperate. 

Poor, clueless, _and_ undeniably _naive_ Jongin, didn't understand his true intentions until he spelled it out to him. 

And even worse, yet, was that Baekhyun grew _bolder_ in his advances. 

It started with hand-holding- in much the same way that he held hands with the King when they went on walks together, or even just sat near one another. Undeniably, Baekhyun was an affectionate child. 

The difference being was that Baekhyun had no discernible _reason_ to do so, given that most of their interactions took place in Jongin's large workspace, and that there was nothing that bound them together beyond allegiance. Jongin wasn't entirely comfortable with it, but, it allowed him to get his work done while simultaneously keeping the young heir both quiet and happy. 

And then, seemingly innocent remarks in passing, compliments, flattery- Jongin certainly didn't _feel_ flattered. It was anything from his clothing to the way he wore his hair- more often than not, it was something along the lines of, _'You look_ _exceptionally handsome today,'_ or _'That color really suits you.'_

Jongin never paid them much mind- children said strange things, sometimes, behaved in ways that only their own underdeveloped brains could possibly rationalize or understand. Later, Jongin would come to realize that in Baekhyun's case, his idea of the inner-workings of the child's mind were far from accurate. Baekhyun knew _precisely_ what he was doing. 

It just so happened that he was too stubborn, too _determined,_ to allow Jongin's reaction- or rather, complete lack thereof, to deter him in his quest. 

And _then_ things _truly_ began to become strange. 

Seemingly innocuous, even the _notion_ was something that didn't quite sit well with him, and he should have, at that point, taken the hint- Baekhyun asked to sit in his lap. 

Truthfully, Jongin hadn't even _been_ paying attention at the time- lost in the midsts of his reading and note-taking. Thoughtlessly, he'd nodded- Baekhyun had a tendency of asking all _kinds_ of questions, but they _usually_ weren't requests. 

He was met with silence, and when he chanced a glance upwards he found an expression of equal parts elation and shock. He felt his stomach swoop- what was Baekhyun so surprised about? 

Shaking his head as though to clear his muddled thoughts, Jongin went back to his studies and only looked up again when the child approached him- eyes hopeful and lower lip in between his teeth. Jongin's eyebrows furrowed, and then shot upwards when the boy used his shoulder to steady himself as he slid into, and settled himself sideways into his lap. 

Jongin was speechless. 

Baekhyun laid his head against his shoulder and curled himself in closer, seemingly making himself as small and unobtrusive as possible- Jongin remaining stiff and stalk still, alarm written clearly across his expressive features. 

"You can keep reading," The young Omega murmured quietly- the picture of content, and right at home. That made _one_ of them. 

He'd fallen asleep, at some point- and Jongin nearly _cried_ in relief when his valet showed to retrieve him- seemingly bemused, and soon _amused,_ by the sight of a panicked Jongin with the unconscious crown Prince situated comfortably in his lap. 

Jongin resolved to _never_ allow that to happen again. 

It happened again. 

And _again._

And on the fourth and _final_ time, Baekhyun finally made his intentions clear. 

It was chaste, at the very least, but Jongin went rigid when the heir apparent used his shoulder as leverage to reach his face- craning his neck upwards and lips brushing across Jongin's cheekbone in the _barest_ imitation of a kiss. 

Still, it was clearly a kiss nonetheless. 

Jongin paled visibly, his expression betraying nothing as the crown Prince peered up at him curiously, as though awaiting his response- nibbling at his own lower lip. Initially, the young advisor had intended on just not paying it any heed. On taking it as a fluke, a one-time occurrence and the inevitable result of the Prince's childlike curiosity. 

Predictably, the Prince wasn't deterred by his lack of response. In fact, he just seemed to take it as further motivation to elicit a discernible response from a Jongin now struggling to feign impassiveness. 

"Jongin…" He murmured gently, tentatively, and the advisor swallowed dryly before offering him a soft hum of inquiry. 

"One day, I'm going to marry you." 

Jongin choked, coughing quietly into his fist before shaking his head adamantly from side to side, disbelief as evident in his intonation as his voice was strained, "You don't know what you're saying." 

"Of course I know what I'm say-" Baekhyun began, looking somewhat affronted when the advisor cut him off. 

"You're a _child_ , Prince Baekhyun. You don't mean that." 

"Jongin-" The young Omega looked hurt, but Jongin's panic overwrote his concern for the Prince's feelings. 

"You're _young_. You're the crown Prince of the Niralind empire- one of the largest in the entire continent of Viridian. You have countless, suitors who desire to take your hand one day, in noteworthy positions of power who will benefit your Kingdom and its people." 

A deep, shaky breath- perspiration beading at his temple as he gently made to set the Prince back on his own two feet- hands holding his shoulders to ensure he had his undivided attention. 

"I understand that you have a fixation with me, but trust me when I tell you; it will pass. I'm certain of it," He gazed into his eyes, emanating a deep, deep green reminiscent of the precious gem native to their continent, and the shade adorning the Castle's walls and banners- imploring. 

"Okay?" He tried, weakly, guilt already surmounting within him. 

"Do you take me for a fool, advisor?" The Prince murmured, an absence of heat to his words- but also a distinct absence of defeat. He was _determined._

"This isn't a _game_ for me. I do understand that you seem to think very little of me-" 

"I d-" 

Baekhyun held up a finger, silencing him, voice steady and _stern_ , "But you're displaying a frankly astonishing amount of ignorance about how you perceive Omegas." 

With the Prince remaining so quiet in his presence, for months upon months, he'd almost forgotten how well-spoken he was. Belatedly, he realized that Baekhyun knew _precisely_ what he was talking about, and what he was doing. 

Because Omegas, as a rule, were wise beyond their years- developing, and maturing both mentally and sexually early on. 

And, of course, Baekhyun was no exception to that rule. 

"I mean it when I say that one day, I _will_ marry you. The _only_ thing that will deter me from that is death- and you aren't _allowed_ to die. As it stands, as my father's Royal advisor, you're forbidden from wedding or mating while holding your position. You've sworn an oath, and I know you well enough to know you would sooner _die_ than break it." 

"When I take the throne, when my father retires, and I become King, your allegiance transfers to the person in power. It is _then_ that I will take your hand. So do not think for a _second_ that this is a phase, nor something that will pass. Frankly, I'm insulted that you'd even insinuate that." 

Jongin had never seen the boy _angry_ before. 

Angry, upset, and frustrated- and this was all Jongin's doing. The advisor inhaled shakily. 

"Now, excuse me," He murmured rather coldly, shaking his head in apparently disbelief before turning on his heel to leave. 

Scorned by a _child_. Somehow, Jongin felt even worse than he had before. 

Still, drawing clear boundaries was of utmost necessity- especially when the young Prince insisted on pushing them. 

He could only hope now that he'd very clearly drawn the line, that Baekhyun would respect it. 

* * *

"Advisor," Came the King's inquiring, gentle voice, prompting Jongin to glance up from his paperwork as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose from where they'd slipped down. 

"Yes, Sire?" 

"My son wishes for you to see him off. You may find him in his quarters," Clipped. Curt. The King was displeased. Jongin hadn't the faintest clue as to why. 

Jongin paled, struggling to keep his face impassive, "Whatever for?" He tried, carefully, eyebrows knitting together. 

"He requested your presence specifically. His carriage is set to leave in roughly an hour. Please go see him promptly," With a nod, the King turned to leave, posture slumped. 

Was there something he had missed? 

He found himself traipsing through the hallways just a few short moments later when he happened upon the head Baker- a wrapped basket in his hands. 

"Jongin-" He called, where the advisor came to a halt, eyebrows raised in question as he turned to him. 

"You're on your way to see the Prince off, correct?" At Jongin's short nod, he continued, releasing a relieved sigh, "Would you kindly deliver this to him, then? I'm a little pressed for time, otherwise I would gladly do it myself." He'd phrased it like a request, but even had he wanted to, he didn't _really_ have the option to say no, regardless. 

With another nod, the baker was pushing the basket into his hands and thanking him hastily before turning on his heel to leave. 

His hesitance could almost solely be attributed to the rather awkward confrontation he'd had with the Prince only a week or so prior- which had been bad enough that Baekhyun had almost _completely_ avoided him for its entirety. 

Still, direct orders were direct orders. 

He just wasn't entirely certain of the circumstances. 

With some trepidation, Jongin knocked on the door- letting himself in when he was met with a muffled, 'Enter.' 

The Prince's gaze lit up when he first laid eyes upon him from his position on the floor- where he was working on packing what appeared to be a few of his various possessions. 

"You came," he murmured, almost reverent. As though he hadn't expected him to show. Jongin thought better of admitting that he'd only come upon receiving direct orders from the King. 

He simply nodded in response. 

"Ah, is that… Did you bring something for me?" He looked hopeful. Jongin didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise- something momentous, important, was occurring- but he wasn't entirely sure _what_. 

He smiled beatifically when Jongin just held the basket out in offering, setting it down when the Prince gestured for him to do so. 

"Is there a reason you wished to see me, my Prince?" 

He was met with a few beats of silence. A frown pulling at the Omega's soft lips. 

"I'm going to be leaving Viridian shortly," He began, continuing when Jongin nodded in apparent understanding. 

"I just wished to say goodbye before I did. I'm uncertain in regards to when I'll return- it depends on how my training goes, ultimately," His smile wavered. 

Jongin had a sinking feeling… 

"A few years, at least," he supplied without further prompting. 

Unbeknownst to him, Jongin's face fell. If Baekhyun took notice, he didn't make a point of mentioning that he had. 

"I see," Jongin did his best to keep the inflection out of his tone- struggling to comprehend _why_ he was even bothered by the newly revealed information. 

Perhaps, it had something to do with the fact that over the course of the past weeks, months, he'd developed a soft spot for the boy in question. Entirely platonic, there was no underlying hurt or pining to be had. 

But it was the equivalent of a friend moving away- although, perhaps not a best friend, or someone he'd known for a great length of time, but still a _friend_ nonetheless. 

Subconsciously, Jongin started playing with his own fingers- a nervous tick, eyes looking everywhere _but_ the Prince. 

"A few years as in…" He nibbled at his lower lip, "Two or three?" He tried, hopeful. It was true he'd wanted the Omega to leave him alone long enough for him to get his work done, that he'd become a distraction, and a bit of a nuisance. 

But that didn't mean he wanted him to _leave_ the country, let alone the entire continent. 

The wry smile on the Prince's face was telling in that, though he was only a boy at the young age of twelve- he was irrefutably wise beyond his years. 

"Four, at the minimum. It depends how my training and studies come along." 

Jongin nodded slowly. 

"If I might ask… What requires you to travel so far?" He winced inwardly at the wording- the last thing he wanted was to give the Prince the wrong idea. 

But little did he know- the Prince saw right through him, just as he always had. 

Jongin's understanding of Omegas was limited, at best. 

"Viridian doesn't have much in the ways of education. Physical training, yes- but as my father before me, there is a great deal I need to learn and know before I take the throne. I can't tell you where I'll be going- but as an Omega, the regime is slightly different. I need to learn to better control my shift, and that's something that will take years in itself." 

A soft sigh, "The list goes on, but ultimately, this is necessary, and has always been the plan for me." 

"Is there a reason you didn't mention something sooner, my Prince?" 

Baekhyun sent him a long, indecipherable glance, green eyes boring into him. Gauging. Judging. Finally, the Omega's eyebrows furrowed. 

"I didn't think it would be of any concern to you, advisor," Baekhyun tilted his head to the side. 

"You have never seemed particularly interested in my life or my personal affairs in the past." 

"That's not… That isn't true. You're mistaken. I've always been interested, it just so happens that whenever you've told me anything you've deemed important, I've been working. My deadlines are tight, your father has many affairs I need to tend to each day. There's a reason you don't see me leaving the Palace." He wasn't entirely sure _why_ he felt the need to justify himself. 

"Oh," Baekhyun murmured softly, posture relaxing. He glanced away, down at the things he was working on packing. 

"I just… Always thought that I was just a nuisance to you," He admittedly weakly, vulnerability showing through. His guard was down. "And when you rejected me, well… I did take that as confirmation. The only reason I requested that you see me off was due to the fact that it will be many years until i see you again. Otherwise, I had intended on keeping my distance." 

Jongin shook his head adamantly _no_. 

"No, of course not- I'll confess that you have made it difficult for me to get my assignments and papers done on time in the past, but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy your company. The timing was just… Less than ideal." 

"I… I see…" Baekhyun's eyebrows drew together, a conflicted expression finding his face. A few beats of silence passed. 

"May I help you?" Jongin offered him a soft smile when the Prince nodded. 

"Please do." 

The pair, Alpha and Omega, adult and child, sat together in comfortable, relative silence. It was almost _nice,_ sharing the same space, without the usual ramblings from the child that usually accompanied their meetings. 

But it was over all too quickly when Baekhyun's Valet appeared in the doorway- taking in the scene of the King's Royal Advisor and the Crown Prince sitting together on the floor in companionable silence, with a faintly amused expression on his face. The sight was endearing. 

Hesitantly, he knocked on the doorframe and cleared his throat to break the spell- the pair looking up in unison. 

"My Prince," He formally addressed, "Advisor," He nodded to Jongin. 

"It is time for you to set sail. Do you require any further assistance?" He gestured to the bags on the floor. 

"We'll manage," Jongin responded instead, before the Prince could get a word in edgewise. "We'll meet you at the docks shortly." 

With a short nod, and a formal bow to the Prince, his Valet excused himself. 

"I guess it's time for me to leave, then," Baekhyun supplied- displaying his evident reluctance in doing so. 

Jongin made to stand, offering the Prince a soft, reassuring smile. 

"Well, the sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back, right? Why don't we get your things sorted. I'll help you carry them." 

Despite Baekhyun's insistence on carrying some on his own, Jongin 'helping' him carry his things equated to Jongin attempting to precariously balance everything in his arms simultaneously- taking a few steps before admitting defeat and allowing the young Prince to take the topmost bag, which had been obscuring his view. 

With exaggerated reluctance, the Prince slowly trekked down the Halls of the castle with the King's Royal Advisor in tow- silently taking in his surroundings as he went. Who knew how long it would be until he walked those same floors, passed those same walls, doors, belonging to the place he had forever called his home. 

It was almost humorous how he was set to return in only four years- yet still four years too long. 

When they reached the docks, Jongin finally set down the Prince's things- releasing a short sigh of relief. 

"I suppose this is it," Jongin supplied, a frown finding his face upon noticing Baekhyun's sad expression. 

Carefully, he got onto his knees in front of him- standing up on them so that their eyes were level. He offered him a soft, reassuring smile- warmth in his eyes, and when Baekhyun's expression remained unchanging, he reached for both of his hands, taking each into one of his own and gently squeezing. 

"Things will be alright, my Prince. I'm certain of it. Try not to dwell on things you can't change- this is only a few short years, and you're young. When you're there, I'm positive that this will become a distant memory. You'll be too busy to miss it." 

The Prince appeared dubious, holding his gaze for a few long seconds before glancing around- seemingly in search of something. 

Finally, he leaned in, as though to share with him a secret- taking Jongin by surprise when he wrapped his arms around his shoulders instead and pulled him into a hug. 

First, there was shock, and discomfort, followed by irrefutable fondness. He didn't return the embrace, but nor did he push him away- and judging by the contented expression on the young boys face when he himself pulled away, that alone was enough. 

Of course, as he was wont to, he pushed the boundary- and Jongin allowed him to, as he leaned in again to brush a chaste kiss against the Advisors cheek. 

"Jongin?" It was informal and initially took him by surprise, but given the circumstances, Jongin let it slide. 

"Before I go… I meant what I said to you." 

Jongin closed his eyes, breathing out a soft sigh. 

"When I return, fully expect me to make good on my promise. Not even time will deter me." 

"Okay, my Prince," Jongin shrugged it off- taking the proclamation as nothing more than just words. 

"You look handsome in these glasses, by the way." 

Jongin made to stand, dusting off his trousers before laying a hand down on Baekhyun's shoulder. 

"Study, train, and eat well, my Prince. I'll be here when you return." 

Hopefully, sooner rather than later. 

* * *

Immediately upon returning to his work, Jongin came to the sudden, shocking realization that his office felt _empty._

As it did in the days, weeks, and months following afterwards. 

With grim acceptance, Jongin realized that he did, indeed, miss the young Prince's company. It was all he could to do hope he was doing well. 

Four years came, and four years went- the Prince was sixteen now, and Jongin hadn't heard from him in two years. Perhaps, Baekhyun had finally learned to better prioritize and rationalize. Perhaps, he had realized that being with Jongin was impractical at best. Perhaps, he was just busy. Perhaps. 

Still, Jongin wished that the Prince was in good health, and that he was well, and happy, wherever he was. 

He continued to work diligently- earning the good King's favor in seemingly no time at all. 

Time passed, slowly and uneventfully. Surrounded by stacks upon stacks of paperwork, and punctuated by infrequent meetings with contractors and foreign dignitaries. 

Forbidden from mating, and without much time for himself, Jongin's everyday life as the Niralind King's Royal Advisor was, irrefutably, a lonely one 

* * *

"Baekhyun," Came his instructors chiding voice, the Prince frowning heavily and not sparing him so much as a glance. 

"You're displaying a frankly astonishing degree of childishness right now." 

Baekhyun's eye twitched- glowering up at the other man. He pointedly bit his tongue. 

"You must understand that as an Omega, it is improper for you to pine over someone nearly twice your age. You _must_ push this aside- it's a distraction, and you need to be able to focus on the present." 

"Easy for you to say," Baekhyun spit out, shaking his head and releasing an exasperated sigh. 

"It was upon your father's explicit instruction that I prevent you from associating, and being influenced, by the outside world." At the very least, he sounded at least a tad remorseful. 

"But why did you need to lie to me about it?" 

"I knew you would object, would fight it, and I couldn't have that. The importance of your studies exceeds that of your social, or love life. You need to hold your head high, Baekhyun. Right now, the only thing that should matter to you, _is you_." 

"If I am to become King one day, selfishness isn't a trait I should possess. That is poor advice." 

"I'm speaking of the present. Right _now,_ you need to focus on you. You should not concern yourself with others at this time. If this… Jongin is truly as great as you proclaim, then you needn't worry about him wavering. He will still be there for you when you return, provided he does not get ousted in that timeframe." 

"What if he thinks that I'm not interested anymore? What if he… What if he meets someone else?" 

"He will not." His instructor supplied. 

"You don't know that." 

"If he is half the man you claim he is, he will not. Now, let us continue with your lesson. You can stop sulking now." 

The four years that had passed had been slow and monotonous- the past two laced with hurt when Jongin stopped responding to his letters. At first, he'd thought that the letters perhaps just hadn't made it to him- and he'd thought right, only, for a different reasoning entirely. His instructor had been intercepting them- failing to send them out at all- a fact which Baekhyun discovered after happening upon his stash. He'd felt hurt, and angry- betrayed. The resentment he harboured towards his instructor only grew. 

He found solace in the fact that he wouldn't be with him for much longer- soon, his formal combat training would begin, followed by battle tactics and an abundance of practice in either. He'd be set up with a new trainer- hopefully, that one would be much less overbearing then the one he had presently. 

His instructor seemed to hold this mentality that Baekhyun would take off at any given opportunity. That, as an Omega, he'd get himself into serious trouble- even indicating, on more than just one occasion, that the young Omega would be irresponsible and find himself mated and, much to Baekhyun's chagrin and displeasure, implying that he'd get himself knocked up if he let himself out of his sight. 

It was more than just a little insulting- to his status, and his presentation. His instructor was knowledgeable, but abrasive and rude at the best of times- maintaining the honest belief that Baekhyun was already interested in creating a family and settling down, solely because of what he was. That it was instinctive. That if he was given the freedom, his supposed inner promiscuity would slip through. 

It grated on him more with each passing day. 

But, primarily, the Prince just missed Jongin. True to his word, his interest hadn't waned. It was said that distance made the heart grow fonder, and Baekhyun had come to accept that that was indeed the case. 

Was he doing well? Was he in good health? Did he… 

Did he miss him? 

There was only a minute possibility that that was indeed the case. Baekhyun kept his hopes up, because his hopes were the only thing that kept him going. Motivated him. 

Perhaps he was too invested. 

He tried not to dwell on the fact that he couldn't so much as _look_ at another unmated Alpha without his feral subconscious telling him _wrong._

And really, he wasn't unintelligent, he _knew_ very well what that meant. Baekhyun was anything but unaware of himself. 

It far surpassed just mild infatuation, surpassed just being an innocuous crush. It ran much, much deeper than that. 

And it _hurt_ to be away from him for so long, because of it. 

A sort of bond had already formed, an emotional attachment, a dependency- albeit, mostly one-sided. Jongin was a full-grown Alpha wolf- if he did indeed have feelings for him, then they were entirely platonic. The sort of relationship and love that an uncle would have with their nephew. 

He'd imprinted on him in a very short amount of time- just long enough for the mental-emotional connection and reliance to be established. 

He wondered, in passing, if he'd find Baekhyun attractive, were he to see him now. He'd certainly grown since he'd left- shooting up another foot or so in height and filling out, some- no longer the scrawny, small, fragile looking boy he had been years prior. 

No longer a _boy_ at all. 

But rather, a fine young man. Enticing and flirtatious in more ways than just one. 

A fine young _Omega_. 

How would Jongin be able to resist him? 

It was a childish, selfish, and presumptuous sentiment. 

For an Omega could imprint once on another wolf, that didn't always take into account whether or not the feelings were mutual. 

It was a terribly vulnerable position to be in- and as a member of the Royal family, the Crown _Prince,_ no less, no less than a major inconvenience. 

But it was involuntary. Not everyone believed in soulmates, but the heart of his canid side could never lie. Not when he absolutely, completely trusted Jongin. Not when he admired him. Adored him. A tender, caring, but shy Alpha who he instinctively knew would never take advantage of him. Who could keep him safe. 

It was laughable, really. So, entirely absurd- but also beyond all control. 

It was indiscriminate- didn't take into account age, appearance, or status. Jongin was a strong, viable candidate, and that was all he needed for his fate to be sealed. 

But, of course, he missed him all the more because of it. 

Four years became five; Baekhyun's lithe body became more toned- muscle definition showing in his arms and stomach, softly defined, but very much present. He'd become more physically active, previous studies transitioning into hand to hand combat training, strenuous exercises, followed by weaponry, and eventually fully shifting; Where one fought with claws and teeth rather than hard steel. Snarls instead of shouts. 

As expected, Baekhyun excelled even in that. 

Five years became six; Baekhyun turned 18- slightly disheartened by the fact that he would receive no coming of age ceremony, as far away from home as he was. In a place where people didn't even _know_ he was the Crown Prince of Niralind. He got treated the same way everyone else did; admittedly, above all, it was refreshing. 

Six years became seven. Baekhyun was nineteen, and he'd finally started learning how to better control his shift, to control how affected he was by the pull of the moon, how affected he was by fear, and anger. Baekhyun was a fast learner. His newest mentor found it odd that as a nineteen year-old Omega, he still hadn't had his first heat. 

Baekhyun didn't see the purpose in admitting that it was because his wolf had already imprinted on another- seeing it fit just to agree with his statement, and leaving it at that. Many wolves were just late bloomers- and while with Baekhyun, that certainly wasn't the case, it was an easy crutch to fall back on. 

Seven years became eight. Baekhyun was twenty, and the prospect of finally returning to Niralind, returning _home_ , was almost within his grasp- just brushing the very tips of his fingers. 

He missed his father; walks through the luxurious palace gardens- nearly utopian in all their perfection. A stern voice, but a tender heart that doted on his beautiful, perfect Omega boy far too much. 

He missed his valet; a gentle hand on his shoulder to guide him, awaking to welcoming eyes and a pleasant, neutral scent- inoffensive to his sensitive Omega olfactory senses. In time, it was something he had come to appreciate, something that he actively missed- easily affected by the potent, oftentimes nauseating scents of unmated Alphas and male Betas, even as a young boy. 

He missed the Queen Consort; a mother's tender embrace and overabundance of love that only a mother could provide- nearly suffocating in its intensity. During his time away from home, that was something he, too, had become appreciative of, particularly after learning the customs and societal norms of the neighboring capitals. 

Oftentimes, Queen Consorts would want nothing to do with the King's offspring; either heralded by members of a King's harem, or born from a relationship built upon status and politics. On appearances. Out of necessity rather than desire. Baekhyun learned that most of the time, Royal children were even resented, if not ignored entirely- raised by whoever had conceived them. 

Baekhyun had been a child conceived and born out of _love._ A love that he felt even at such a vast distance. He'd been nurtured by both the Niralind King and Queen- rarely even leaving their sides. Until he turned ten, albeit something he would never voice aloud, the young Niralind Prince could even be found gently knocking on the door to the chambers of his parents late at night, shyly asking if he could sleep in their bed. They always said yes- so he fell asleep in-between them, face pressed into his mother's chest, one small hand wrapped around his father's index and middle fingers. 

Showered with love and affection, Baekhyun, too, had grown to have too much love to give. Insisting on touching the people he enjoyed talking to- holding hands with even the coldest of fellow pupils and peers, melting even the iciest of hearts. An affection that was too intense, too genuine, for anyone to truthfully resist. 

But perhaps, most prominently, he missed the King's ever elusive Royal Advisor; warm smiles and a soft heart. 

He missed the time with which they spent in one another's company. 

He missed holding his hand everyday, and missed the challenge he'd presented him with. 

He missed talking to him about everything and nothing, fully aware that, half the time, he wasn't even listening; it hadn't offended him. 

He missed curling up in his lap and pretending to fall asleep, if only to stay close to him for a few moments longer, and almost always _actually_ falling asleep in doing so. With Jongin's soothing and unintimidating presence all around him. 

He missed the flush that rose to his face, the expression of shock, when he leaned up to peck him on the cheek- chaste, and innocent. 

He hadn't seen them all in _so_ long. Silently, he couldn't help but resent the fact that he'd missed out on so much. 

But it only meant he'd need to make up for lost time when he saw them again. 

_Soon,_ he reassured himself. 

_Soon,_ he reassured himself again, when eight years turned into nine. He put a real effort into not feeling disheartened by the news that he still wasn't going home, yet. 

Nine years. 

It was a long, unforgiving nine years later that the Crown Prince of Niralind was finally set to return to the content of Viridian, and subsequently, Niralind proper. 

_Finally_ he was allowed to go home. 

He was met with both excitement and uneasiness- what had all changed, during his time away? He did his utmost best to remain in good spirits- it would have been horribly out of character for him to allow it to bother him. 

He resolved to think only of the good things that were in store for him, what would greet him- firstly, seeing his family and friends once more. Secondly, his coronation day. He had only roughly a year before it would come. 

But primarily, proving Jongin wrong. He'd meant every word of what he said, nearly ten years prior, and he still remembered that moment vividly. The hopefulness he'd felt, followed by rejection, but instead of allowing it to deter him, it motivated him. He grew even _more_ determined. 

For Prince Baekhyun was no longer a boy, but a _man_. 

Quickly. One foot in front of the other. Thinly resisting the urge in his surmounting excitement and longing to break into a sprint, or even a full shift, if only to carry him a _little_ faster. Shave off a few precious seconds. 

Nine years. 

It had been nine, long, grueling years. 

But, finally, Baekhyun had come home. 

And he wanted- no, _needed,_ to see Jongin. 

After briefly greeting his parents and spending a few hours in their company, sitting down for a nice, warm, and welcome full-course meal, he'd politely excused himself from the table. Heart racing behind his ribcage, filled with hopefulness and longing, feet carrying him along a path that he'd memorized and traveled countless times before, as fast as they possibly could. 

And always for the same purpose. Always to see Jongin- if only a glimpse. 

Many things had changed during time abroad, but his adoration for Jongin had only grown with time- ever present, and never waning. 

But, he supposed, he'd imprinted on him- a chemical, physiological change taking place in correspondence. Imprinting wasn't just a way to describe one's level of devotion, to describe how unshakable their feelings were in regards to another- sure, that's how it began, but imprinting was an almost conditioned bodily response. Beginning with the eyes falling upon the person in question, sensing their presence, their scent, with serotonin and dopamine subsequently flooding the brain, obscuring all reasoning, no matter the severity or graveness of the situation at hand. 

But it was a trait, a dependency, unique to Omegas- all wolves could mate, could bond, but a relationship, a bond, with an Omega, ran so much more deeply. Exceeding the realm of emotional and mental- body memorizing every single aspect of the person in question, regardless of whether or not the relationship was romantic, sexual, or even entirely platonic. 

In his haste to see him, Baekhyun nearly tripped over himself to open the door to his office- eyes searching. 

His eyebrows drew together- mouth pulling into a nearly imperceptible frown. 

The room smelled almost suffocatingly of Jongin- thick Alpha scent clinging to everything, like a thin film of dust that had settled. Unmistakably, it was Jongin's office. 

But instead of Jongin being the one seated in front of his desk, there was a young girl- barely a woman. Beta, pretty. 

She startled when Baekhyun cleared his throat, stuttering, stumbling over herself to properly greet him. He held up a hand to make her sit back down again. 

"Where's Jo- The King's Advisor?" He amended quickly. Even in his own ears, his voice sounded uncharacteristically small. Reminiscent of the way he'd regarded Jongin when he'd been but a child. 

"I… I apologise, Prince Baekhyun- Jongin is currently resting," She murmured gently, shyly. Perhaps… Intimidated. 

"Oh. I see," Baekhyun nodded, forcing a smile, "Then I'll just be on my way. Thank you." 

He closed the door behind him- a furrow digging itself in-between his brows 

It was a rare occurrence where the King's Advisor would find even a moment of reprieve- with the Crown Prince's coronation just on the horizon, Jongin often found himself working through the night and into the early morn- retreating from his desk _only_ when absolutely necessary. Not even sleep could deter him. 

Jongin worked hard, and he took pride in what he did- but it was to a fault. Oftentimes putting his own health in jeopardy for the sake of getting any given task done. The King didn't push him, but Jongin liked being on top of what he did. 

Everyone had taken note- of course, the King was not exempt from that bracket. 

Thankfully, only a few years prior, Jongin had taken on an apprentice- first shadowing him, and then turning into his assistant. Jongin dealt with the talking and the arrangements when necessary, and his apprentice diligently completed a large portion of the paperwork. 

Finances, grants, arranging meetings, expeditions, the Royal treasury, resources, food, supplies, complaints; the position encompassed _everything._ It was quite an obstacle to tackle by his lonesome, so he was immensely thankful to have received the offer from the King himself. It enabled Jongin to focus on the public relations and to maintain appearances- now in regular contact with the King of Niralind, like he always should have been. 

Whenever he wasn't otherwise occupied, toiling away in his office, one could find him dozing off at any given point in the day, his apprentice, Seulgi, often pushing him to take some time for himself. Insistent on reminding him that he could only be as useful as the condition of his health. 

And really, she wasn't incorrect in saying that. 

He ensured, too, that he got his fair share of fresh air, and the chance to stretch his legs- taking leisurely strolls through the palace gardens or into the lush forestry that surrounded the castle grounds- along the banks of nearby streams, and around the only pond in the immediate vicinity, one within reasonable walking distance. 

The pond in question had become a personal favorite of his, almost always unoccupied, and thoroughly hidden behind the cloak of thick trees. The sunlight reflected brightly off of the water- emphasising the vivid green color, reminiscent of the name of their continent itself. 

Jongin made pause- the gentle splashing of the water alerting his ears. He crept forward- carefully, slowly, as to avoid scaring away whatever, or rather _, whoever_ , occupied the cool, refreshing waters in which Jongin had initially intended on submerging himself in. 

First, an expanse of lightly tanned, bare skin. Second, a broad pair of shoulders and a wide back. Swimming in the opposite direction, Jongin had yet to make out his features, but the distinct, sweet, milky scent of an Omega had him feeling like he was intruding on something private. Something that certainly wasn't for _him_ to see. Simultaneously, the familiar gracefulness to his actions had him making pause, had him internally rejecting the idea of leaving. 

The curiosity was innocuous enough, but he couldn't stop the sudden and immense wave of guilt that washed over him when he finally realized _who_ the Omega in question was. 

And really, he only had ever known of one male Omega; he parsed that, perhaps, he should have known better than to think otherwise. 

With that said, how he still envisioned the Crown Prince was exactly as he'd appeared when he had seen him off, nine years prior. A young boy, filled with fire and an unparalleled determination for whatever he had his mind or heart set to. 

A twelve year-old who'd left him with childish confessions of something he couldn't possibly have even understood at the time. Suddenly, what he had last professed, upon his departure, came back to him. 

_"Before I go… I meant what I said to you."_

_Jongin closed his eyes, breathing out a soft sigh._

_"When I return, fully expect me to make good on my promise. Not even time will deter me."_

The likelihood of him having retained that devotion and interest was null- but Baekhyun had always been full of surprises. Jongin didn't know what to think. 

But… Why did he hope that Baekhyun would prove him wrong? 

Despite being aware of who was gracing his presence, nothing could possibly have prepared him for the overwhelming flood of unfamiliar feelings and emotions he felt upon actually, properly, _seeing_ Baekhyun, for the first time in nine years. 

Time seemed to still, and as the Omega emerged from the clear water, Jongin forgot how to breathe. 

Baekhyun has been pretty, before. Unbelievably so. 

But his present self put even that to shame- struck by how _gorgeous_ he was, how beautiful he'd become, how much he'd grown and developed- no longer a young, pretty boy, but instead, a fine, _fine_ , young man with an irrefutably ethereal quality to him. 

Strands of wet, light brown hair were plastered to the sides of his face and forehead, momentarily obscuring his vision- only slightly longer, now, than it had been before. Kept neatly trimmed for easy maintenance. Practical, cute, and so very Baekhyun that it almost hurt. 

His face had become more angular, more defined- more masculine, while still retaining a small amount of that characteristic childish softness to him that made him so easily identifiable. 

Although not substantially, Jongin could say with certainty that Baekhyun _had_ grown taller during his time away- fully maturing, filling out, chest growing broader, the evidence of his rigorous training exercises made apparent in how toned he'd become, faint muscle definition showing clearly even at such a distance. 

Simultaneously, with Baekhyun completely bare like this, his maturation as an _Omega_ showed most pertinently. Jongin's eyes travelled over the definitive dip to his waist, flaring down into a pair of wide hips to match the breadth of his chest and shoulders. Soft, honey thighs that met when he stood upright- even with his feet planted apart rather than together. Predictably, his body hair was sparing almost everywhere, with the exception of his calves. 

Beautiful. Absolutely _beautiful._

Deep green eyes met his own, and the world suddenly came back to him- depleted lungs straining for oxygen as his body remembered that he needed to breathe. 

Jongin hadn't anticipated the effect he'd have in him after seeing him again for the first time in nine long years. Nine long years, after Jongin had politely turned him down, and Baekhyun hadn't been dissuaded in the slightest, only putting further emphasis on his intentions of keeping his promise. 

He wondered… Wondered if it was true. 

Even Jongin couldn't deny what his feral subconscious craved for. Always had, albeit previously to a lesser extent. First, as a friend, as a companion, and then… Then, even after so many years away, as something more. 

He _knew_ what it meant. 

Baekhyun smelled _divine_ \- unmasked, undiluted, even with the conflicting scents surrounding them from all angles; trees, grass and earth. 

Baekhyun was the one to finally close the distance between them- slow, cautious steps- as though approaching a scared, wild animal that could bolt at anytime. Unsure of his standing, unaware of his inner turmoil. 

Less than a minute later, and they were face to face- Baekhyun bare, but Jongin himself feeling infinitely more naked beneath his inquiring gaze. 

The Omega wet his lips, and Jongin's eyes flitted down to track the movement. Swallowing dryly, audibly. The extended silence was terse. Both itching to say _something. Anything_. 

But what _did_ one say after nine years spent apart from a once unrequited love? Jongin's mouth felt inexplicably dry. 

Jongin said nothing. Did nothing. 

And Baekhyun, always Baekhyun, took the initiative, as he silently bridged the remaining gap between their bodies and took Jongin's face into his hands- a ghost of a smile touching his mouth. Eyes alight as the bore into the Alpha's. Searching. 

Whatever he found there was enough incentive for him to lean and and brush his lips over one sharp cheekbone, much in the same way he had done when he'd been much younger- only, this time, there was no childish, innocent proclamation of love that followed. 

No, instead, what he received was Baekhyun's soft lips pressing against his own- tentatively, at first, eyelids fluttering shut, and then, when Jongin made no move to push him away, more deeply. Gaining confidence, tilting his head to the side to fit their faces together more easily, more comfortably. 

The anxiety, the tightness in Baekhyun's heart, abruptly dissipated into near nothingness when Jongin emitted a soft, pleased noise and kissed him back. Mouths moving together, meeting, in a slow, sensual rhythm. 

It felt… It felt so irrefutably _right._

Before long, Jongin was winding his arms around his small waist, squeezing him tightly against him, sighing softly into the kiss as Baekhyun's lips parted and granted him entry- Jongin licking into his mouth in slow, tentative strokes. 

At some point, they both sank down onto the ground, Jongin pressing Baekhyun's back against the grass as he settled comfortably between his legs. Something like arousal permeated the air, but neither party- not them, nor their wolf counterparts, felt overly inclined to act on it. 

No words were shared- but rather, their actions, the fleeting touches, spoke for them. Between wolves, _feelings_ weren't something that needed to be verbalized to still hold meaning- To still hold the same relevance. Jongin had reason to believe that the time would come for that, later on. 

But for now, it was enough. It was _perfect._

And everything Baekhyun had imagined it to be. His joy was practically tangible, smile pulling at his mouth even as they kissed, as their mouths moved together. Radiant, and infectious- as he'd ever been. 

Jongin could swear, wholeheartedly, that he'd never been happier. 

While Jongin was a lot more cautious about their rendezvous, about their blooming relationship, Baekhyun was completely, and utterly, shameless. 

As a child, he'd never been one to be hesitant about voicing his wants, his desires- but everyone, Jongin not exempt, had expected it to be a phase. 

It hadn't been. 

In that regard, Baekhyun had only grown worse- now older, more brazen, more open. In all fairness, it left little room for confusion. 

But that didn't make it any less embarrassing to be on the receiving end of. 

" _Baekhyun,"_ The advisor hissed in vague irritation, half-heartedly shoving at his wandering hands and nudging at him with his elbow. Baekhyun wouldn't be dissuaded. 

"This is… This is improper. You're a _Prince._ You're an _adult_ , you have your own room, your own bed, so why must you-" 

Baekhyun tutted. _Tutted._ "My bed doesn't have a big, strong Alpha to warm it, yet," his amusement was audible in the lilt to his words. "Why would I use it when you're right here?" His arms snaked around Jongin's waist again, head resting against his shoulder. He looked equally as exhausted as Jongin felt. 

With his coronation just around the corner, that was only to be expected. He'd have time to relax, afterwards. And if things went as well as Baekhyun wanted them to go, Jongin would too find himself with an overabundance of time on his hands- accompanied by the perfect amount of Omega. 

After a minute of quiet, Jongin softly inquired- tentative, as though unsure that he even wanted to know the answer, "Does the King already… Does he know?" 

Baekhyun's extended period of silence had him glancing down to see if the Omega had fallen asleep- but his eyes were open, and he had a frown on his mouth. Looking like he had much to say _,_ but didn't know how to summarize it. 

And finally, the Prince sighed, eyes closing for a few seconds- sadness tinged the air. 

"He does," He began, carefully, "And he _has_ known for nearly a decade. If I had stayed, everyone else would have known, too." 

Jongin felt his blood run cold. "Baekhyun… Are you… Are you implying-" 

"The training regime was mandatory, as the Crown Prince…" He wet his lips, "But being away for nine years was not." 

Jongin's heart ached. 

"How… That's not…" The Advisor found himself at a loss for words. Surely… surely _this_ was too cruel for one to willingly subject their son to. The King and Queen Consort _loved_ their son- as did everyone else. Jongin couldn't wrap his head around the fact that they'd sent and _kept_ their son away, but not _him_. 

"At the time, I didn't understand. I had been told four years- I was supposed to return home after that. But, somehow, they came up with more reasons, more excuses, to keep me there. I was upset, at the time- but continued to naively believe that I'd soon return. 

The truth came to me in a letter from my Father informing me of his decision and reasoning- that the length of time I'd be kept away had yet to be determined. After I hit sixteen, it was relayed back to my parents that I had yet to go into heat- my instructors expressed some concern, but at that point, both the King and Queen Consort were aware that I'd imprinted on you. 

You… Can't easily keep an Omega away from someone they've imprinted on. I couldn't help wanting to be around you at all times," His following laugh was devoid of humor. Jongin instinctively found himself reaching for the Omega's hand to squeeze it in what he hoped was reassurance. 

"They did try, but… Ultimately, they thought it best to isolate me from the people who knew me- news getting out that the Crown Prince had imprinted on another wolf prior to a marriage being arranged would never have boded well. At first I was… Hurt. I felt… Betrayed. And lonely. And terribly homesick. 

But… Ultimately, I didn't resent them for choosing to send me away, or for their reasoning. I just…" He wet his lips, suddenly shy. He hesitated. 

"I just resented the fact that they kept me away from you when you were all I could think about. Maybe… Maybe I'm a little one track minded, but, it's not my decision. I didn't make the choice to imprint on you. It's not something you _decide_. It just… Happens." 

The revelation that Baekhyun had imprinted on him wasn't a shocking one, but nor was it one he had ever consciously considered the possibility of. 

Perhaps… Perhaps he'd already known, somewhere inside of him. Instinctively. 

Apparently, others had known, too. 

Baekhyun being so impassive, being so compliant, about being kept away for so long, made it _so_ much worse. 

"But, I'm here now, aren't I? I'm back," Jongin heard the smile in his voice as he spoke. 

"You are," He conceded in a murmur. 

When Baekhyun shifted, slowly, as if trying to be sneaky as he made to lie on top of him, legs falling open on either side of his hips, Jongin relented easily, sighing in fond exasperation when the Omega took his face into his soft hands and pressed their foreheads together, nibbling at his own lower lip as he considered his next words. 

"I'm back, and…" He took a breath, wetting his lips- a nervous tick he'd retained from his childhood. "And I'm… An adult, now." Baekhyun inhaled shakily, relaxing considerably when Jongin's hands found his waist. His eyes were searching for some sort of indicator that Jongin was following his train of thought, but Jongin's face betrayed nothing. 

"And… You're probably going to tell me that I… Still don't know what I want, or that I'm too young to-"  
  
"Baekhyun," Jongin interrupted gently, the Omega eyeing him apprehensively. 

"What I said, when you were younger- I meant it," He began, heart aching with the crestfallen expression taking over Baekhyun's face. 

"But I meant it _when_ I said it. When you were _twelve."_

Baekhyun's expression turned hopeful. 

"I… I don't know if me allowing you to be here, in my bed, is obvious enough, but…" It was Jongin's turn to be nervous. Baekhyun couldn't help but think that the look didn't suit him. 

A ghost of a smile touched his face, then- just a subtle twitch of his lips, but it was enough. 

"I guess… What I'm trying to get at is that, if you ask me now, what you did nine years ago…" He inhaled shakily, resisting the urge to avert his eyes. 

"I couldn't say no to you." 

A minute pause, a few beats of silence, Baekhyun felt his heart racing uncontrollably in his chest- expression hopeful. 

"And I wouldn't _want_ to say no to you, either." 

Baekhyun's breath hitched audibly.  
  


* * *

The Crown Prince's Coronation was, of course, a grand, sizeable affair- The entirety of the Kingdom taking to the streets, outside the castle proper, in celebration for his crowning. To witness with their own eyes as the title and position, and all that it encompassed, was bestowed upon Baekhyun, the newly endowed King of Niralind. 

Neighboring allies, and foreign dignitaries, were also in attendance for the momentous, joyous occasion. The first Omega to be crowned King in centuries- a symbol of prosperity and good fortune. Bountiful harvests, and growth. 

It was only to be expected that some couldn't help but remain envious- fully aware that they would almost certainly never in their lifetimes encounter another male Omega born into Royalty. 

In accompaniment were a great many suitors- Alpha males and females hopeful that they'd get the chance to spend at least a short amount of time with Niralind's King. Perhaps to leave a good impression, or if they were incredibly fortunate, have him imprint on them. Some were there purely out of obligation- but even they couldn't help but be curious. Be excited by the prospect. Baekhyun was exotic, among other things. 

But also completely and irrefutably unattainable. He could _almost_ feel bad about hastily rejecting them all without even encountering them face to face first. 

He could argue that they'd never had a shot, regardless. 

In truth, Baekhyun had yet to be bonded to another wolf, but the stars had already been aligned for a great deal of time. For him, and for his one and only desire. The object of his affection. 

The fluttery feeling in his tummy couldn't solely be owed to the excitement of being crowned King. 

_Today_ was the day that he'd proposition the Alpha he'd fallen for so very long ago, once more- the day where he would express his love and relay his foremost desire to become his betrothed, his mate, in officially asking for his hand in marriage. In asking for his claim, and asking to claim him in turn. 

And today was the day that he'd tell him _yes._

The potential conflicts that would arise out of their mating had already been looked into and resolved in advance- legally, as the King's consort, Jongin wouldn't be able to retain his position of Royal Advisor; instead, his apprentice, Seulgi, would take his place. She was slightly apprehensive, at first, but in no time at all, as she became more familiar with the Crown Prince, and more comfortable by association, she had begun to find the prospect of taking over the task load a lot less daunting. She was permitted to take on an apprentice of her own in just two years time, after fully, properly establishing herself. 

For the time being, Jongin fully intended on carrying out a few of his previous duties- namely on the behalf of maintaining the public relations he'd built up precariously over the last decade. 

In foresight, Baekhyun choosing to mate with another wolf of Royal blood would have proven beneficial to the Kingdom as a whole- as a means of strengthening the existing ties between them and their allied nations, and expanding their territory and outreach. A statement. A power move- as having two armies at his disposal would certainly be better than having just one. A political gain, ultimately. 

But it was a _little_ late for that. 

Besides, there was the potential for him to form superficial "bonds" later on, political bonds, bonds only true on paper. 

The festivities carried on late into the night, and with the promise of his parents continuing to host, Baekhyun saw it fit to retire early. It had been a long day, above all, but the weight of his soon to be bond on his mind was equally as taxing. 

He was nervous, and excited. Terrified, yet thrilled. It was the moment he'd been waiting for the entirety of his life, when he would finally form and complete a union with the wolf that had captured his heart and mind. 

And _no one_ could have been more suitable for part than a certain Kim Jongin, now _ex-_ Royal advisor, and soon to be Royal consort. 

In the days leading up to his coronation, he'd already had his belongings transferred entirely into his new quarters- an overly spacious room with a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the light refracting from the candles bathing everything in a warm, welcoming glow. Entirely furnished, Baekhyun could forsee himself spending _a lot_ of time in his new room in the near future. 

And hopefully, if everything went as according to plan, with his mate in accompaniment. 

The conjoined washroom was much larger than his previous one, a large tub occupying the center of the room- sizeable enough to fit several adults. Or perhaps, even, a small family. 

When he reached his bedchamber, it was to his surprise that he found the Royal High-Priestess standing before it- posture straight, hands clasped, but expression fond. Her age only showed in the faint crinkles at the corners of her eyes- no one had a _true_ estimate as to how old she really was, but she was knowledgeable, and experienced. She never did anything without valid, reasonable cause. 

Still, Baekhyun couldn't fathom _why_ she was standing in front of his bedroom. 

Baekhyun offered her a short bow and a smile, rolling the words around in his head before he spoke them, "Good evening, High-Priestess. Is there something, or someone you might be looking for?" He kept his tone light. Respectful. 

Her face switched to one of slight amusement- an expression that spoke of too much that Baekhyun didn't, and perhaps never would, comprehend. 

"Before we begin, I would like clear confirmation that you intend on consecrating a mating bond with your chosen this evening." 

Baekhyun took a few seconds to process the words- initially beginning to nod, but thinking better of it. He hadn't spent nine years in absence to return home and show disrespect to his elders. He'd had specific training for his posture, manner, and speech as a Royal heir. 

"I do," He answered quietly, "If… _Consecrating_ means what I _think_ it means, then yes, I do intend on… Doing that." A light cough, "Tonight." 

He smiled stiffly, awkwardly.  
  
"Many centuries have passed without an Omega male of Royal blood to grace the lives of the people of Niralind, and Viridian as a whole," She began, a slight lilt to her thinly accented voice. It was pleasant to listen to, and Baekhyun nearly missed hearing what she'd said altogether.  
  
"Nonetheless, the ancient, sacred traditions in place that were once brought into fruition many, many ages ago, must continue to be upheld even now." 

He'd never heard _anything_ of the like. Sacred traditions in regards to his status? Why hadn't he been notified beforehand? 

There was a strict, no-nonsense way about her, manifesting in the way that she spoke and held herself. As though ready to reprimand him for questioning her apparent authority without a split second of hesitation. 

Baekhyun felt…. Mildly unsettled by the unexpected direction of the conversation. He'd just been crowned _King_ of Niralind, and yet, here he was, feeling exactly as he had only a few years prior, only with his chauvinistic instructor in her stead.  
  
He wasn't entirely certain that she was much better, in that regard. Age-old traditions and regimes ingrained into her very being.  
  
But the fact that she was not only his elder, but a member of Niralind's council, held some weighting. 

He couldn't keep the waver out of his voice when he found it again. "And…. May I know what, exactly this… _Sacred tradition_ entails, High Priestess?" 

She wasn't obligated to expand any further, and it showed in her purposefully vague response. Baekhyun shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. 

"Once you enter your chambers, a ritual will commence. It will be thorough," She began, eyes gauging his response. Baekhyun took his lower lip in between his teeth, gaze falling. 

"You will take something to ease your nerves. It is worth noting, and may be of comfort, that you are in safe hands, Baekhyun," Her tone had softened, some, as though looking upon a nervous young boy deliberating over something drastic, and potentially life-changing. Over the unknown.  
  
And in comparison to her many, many years, he _was_ only a boy, in her eyes. 

"Behind me, several Sisters will receive you. They will answer any further questions you might have." 

Wordlessly, and with a soft sigh of reluctant acceptance, he offered her another short bow before shuffling past her and shutting the door behind him- hand remaining on the handle as he leaned back against it and bowed his head- taking a few, short, deep breaths in an attempt to maintain composure. 

Truthfully, he had learnt a great deal from the formal training he'd received- all of which were designed to better him as a future ruler, and as a strong warrior. As he always had in most things, he'd excelled. 

But _nothing_ had prepared him for whatever _this_ supposedly entailed.  
  
Baekhyun had not been a pampered Prince, Baekhyun had not been raised as an _Omega-_ he'd been raised solely as the Crown Prince of Niralind; Son to both the King and Queen of the country proper. 

What had once been brimming excitement, was now a dreadful unease. 

He just wanted Jongin. 

Not whatever… _This_ was meant to be. 

A soft, gentle voice broke him from his reverie, and he chanced a glance upwards to find kind, warm eyes and a congenial smile. While he couldn't quite accurately parse her age, he could gauge that she was certainly _younger_ than the High Priestess at the very least. 

Albeit only marginally, he relaxed, releasing a long breath of air before inhaling deeply. 

  
Several distinctive, pleasant, and _clean_ scents lingered in the air- the space awash in a warm, soft glow, owed in part to the full moon hanging high in the sky and the lit candles lining the wall and affixed to the chandelier on the ceiling overhead. 

Wordlessly, she took his hand- not yet pulling, but turning it over in her gentle grasp and rubbing circles into the center of his palm with her thumb. 

And, to his pleasant surprise, it helped. 

Softly, he cleared his throat. 

"I mean no disrespect, Sister, but…" He began, wetting his lips. 

"What is this all about? I'm unsure if I've just been misinformed, but, this was _not_ how I was expecting the night of my coronation to go." 

She cracked a smile, and he found that it decreased his rising anxiety substantially. Her expression was knowing- not appearing to be even mildly insulted or affronted, not surprised. 

"When a wolf of Royal blood imprints upon their fated, it is required that a ritual cleansing and purification take place just before they spend their first night together as mates, and subsequently complete and consummate their bond," She began, proceeding when Baekhyun offered her a short nod to indicate that he'd understood. 

When she took his hand into hers and gently pulled in a silent request, he reluctantly peeled himself off of his bedroom door to follow her. 

"You may not be aware, but there are many complications that might arise from this. The process is surprisingly delicate, but with Omegas being exceedingly rare, I suppose that is only to be expected." 

"It might be worth noting that this is _primarily_ just a precautionary measure- this is not an insult to your person, or to your integrity as a Royal heir, nor as an Omega-" 

Realization dawned on Baekhyun quite belatedly. The tips of his ears reddening to betray his steadily rising embarrassment- both from the direction of the conversation, and from his own obliviousness. 

"But should an Omega's purity be tarnished in any form, it can and will lead to severe consequences, in the most literal manner. One's body might reject and respond negatively to the claim- which is known to lead to paralysis, illness, and, in the worst documented cases, even mortality." 

"Oh…" Baekhyun mumbled, swallowing dryly, heart picking up speed. 

"In the case that you _have_ partaken in any past trysts, I would advise that you inform us sooner rather than later." Her tone was light, imploring. As though urging him to confess his sins. 

Instead, he swallowed dryly. 

"I imprinted on Jongin at the age of twelve," He informed her instead, tone devoid of inflection- not wanting to have his manner misconstrued as being disrespectful. 

Something like mild shock settled over her features. 

"I have yet to even experience a heat, and have been in isolation for the last decade or so. Again, I mean no disrespect in telling you this, but my virtue remains _intact_." 

"You must forgive me in saying that we can not simply take your word for it. As I said, this is primarily a precautionary measure- _that,_ and the latter half is necessary for reasons that we will go over as we reach the final steps." 

She at least sounded vaguely apologetic. Baekhyun supposed that was better than nothing. 

"Now, please follow me. Note that this ritual will be intimate, and invasive, but that you have nothing to feel embarrassed about, and that this is not being carried out with the intention of violating or humiliating you. We are long standing members of the Royal Religious Order, and serve directly under the High-Priestess." 

Baekhyun sighed softly. 

He _still_ just wanted Jongin. 

"Allow us to disrobe you," She began, and Baekhyun nodded with grim acceptance, posture stiff. 

At the very least, the air was warm against his skin as another two Theurgists approached, as though on queue- one holding a plush, soft-looking white robe in her hands. 

They worked quickly, and efficiently- the third Priestess helping him into the soft robe the his final article of clothing was fully removed- going so far as to even tie it at the front to keep it closed for the short duration of time that he'd be wearing it. 

Afterwards, he was guided into the conjoined washroom, and the door was shut behind him. Steam rose from the filled tub in the center of the room in thick waves- fragranced with some sort of oil that he couldn't confidently name, but that was nonetheless pleasant. The room itself had fogged from the steam in addition, but it didn't obscure it so much that he couldn't make out an additional three Theurgists- Making it six in total. 

He could only assume he'd learn what they were there to do only shortly thereafter. 

One Priestess helped him into the hot water while another pulled at his robe, removing it entirely from his shoulders just as he submersed his lower-half in the bathtub- allowing him to retain at least a semblance of modesty. The water itself was a slightly murky, soft shade of green- and after Baekhyun was fully submerged, he could finally place the familiar scent- Eucalyptus. It was fresh, clean, and pleasant to inhale with each breath in. 

They allowed him a few minutes to soak, the room bathed in silence- and if he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine that he was alone. A peaceful ambience settled over it's occupants. 

It was short lived, as only shortly thereafter, one Priestess was urging him to lay his head back over the side of the tub, just over a separate basin, another Priestess beside her with a jug of what he could only _assume_ was hot water, in her hands, and another with an unlabelled brown bottle. 

With each step to the proclaimed ritual, Baekhyun was finding more and more that he was thoroughly enjoying the attentiveness and diligence as they went about bathing him- expressing his gratification with a soft groan as one of the women massaged at his scalp with deft hands- working a shampoo into his thick hair for a few solid minutes before urging him to lay his head back again to allow her to rinse it out, the process then being repeated again with a conditioner. 

Why, exactly, had he been dreading this again? 

He chalked it up to his overall lack of exposure over the course of the past decade- surrounded only by peers in much the same boat as he, albeit all for different reasonings. 

Unfortunate, given that he'd always _loved_ people. 

And, perhaps, loved their _attention_ even more. 

And a nice, hot bath, whilst naked, in a room full of beta women was _hardly_ a compromise. 

The words _intimate_ and _invasive_ lingered in the recesses of his mind, chalking it up to potential prudency on behalf of the Religious Order. 

His movements were sluggish when two of the Theurgists made to help him up out of the tub, thinly resisting the urge to sink down onto the ground, legs feeling weak beneath his own weight. Cool hands on his skin granted him a little more awareness. 

"What… What are you-" He began, silencing himself when one of the Theurgists gently hushed him. He didn't have the presence of mind to feel affronted by being interrupted. 

"Examining you." Initially, he thought nothing of it, until they drifted a _little_ too low. 

He bit his lip to stifle his protest. They _had_ told him it would be invasive. 

"This is the equivalent of a medical examination," The Theurgist who had her hands on him provided, and he blinked heavily, eyebrows furrowed. 

"I'm a nurse," She added, and he swallowed dryly and nodded stiffly. 

But couldn't suppress a pitched squeak when a hand slipped in between his legs. 

"What are… Why exactly is _this-"_  
  
" _Every_ part of you needs to be examined. This is not an intentional invasion of privacy, this is in relation to your health." She tutted, and Baekhyun frowned softly. "It's as though you've never had a physical examination done before," The words were said thoughtlessly. Idly. 

"B-because I ha-" Baekhyun's breath hitched, eyes clenching shut and nails biting into his palms before another Theurgist was forcing him to unclench his hands. 

"I haven't…. Had one…" He provided, finally. 

"Do you take me to be a fool?" She inquired, soundly mildly irked by the insinuation. 

"Wh-What? No. Seriously. I've been… Away from civilization for the last nine years, I… Already mentioned that." 

Silence fell over them once more, interrupted only by the soft sounds Baekhyun couldn't force himself to suppress- among other things, he was ticklish, and hands raising his arms and bending his legs, one at a time, told him they really _had_ meant it when they'd said _everywhere._

Baekhyun wet his lips, speaking before he thought any wiser of it, "The High Priestess mentioned you giving me something to help me relax." 

There were hushed murmurs around him before he received his answer. 

"There is something, but that will come later." 

Baekhyun sighed softly. 

Finally, after what felt like ages, the examination was finished, the Theurgist in question retreating. 

She shared a few words with her Sisters that he couldn't decipher, a series of answering murmurs, seemingly in approval, making him shift from foot to foot as he resisted the urge to hide and cover himself from their scrutiny. 

"You are absent of marks and claims, unsullied, and in good health. The ritual will resume." 

Several sets of hands were on him then, some sort of unscented soap being thoroughly lathered over every inch of his skin before more hot water was being poured over him to rinse it off. Again, the process was repeated- only this time with some sort of lightly fragranced oil, followed by another with a definitive, albeit not unpleasant, medicinal scent to it. 

"What is this one for?" He found himself asking as he was urged to sit down on the edge of the raised, square marble platform into which the tub had been embedded. 

"This is a blend of several essential oils that are being applied topically to improve your circulation," As one Theurgist spoke, a few others began working the thickened substance into his skin, beginning with the soles of his feet and slowly making their way upwards. 

The way they operated together in tandem was marked by a certain meticulousness and methodicalness that could only indicate that it was something they had done many, perhaps even dozens, of times before. 

Only shortly thereafter, his skin began to tingle. Baekhyun thought nothing of it until it seemed to flare up. 

"Wh- What is that? Is my skin… Supposed to be-" 

"Several of these oils also possess aphrodisiacal qualities- which will naturally enhance all sensation, in increasing your skin's sensitivity." 

Their continued thoroughness was very quickly becoming a potentially _awful_ thing. 

But at the very least, while he was met with a discernible level of steadily rising discomfort, he hadn't ingested anything that would elicit a more extreme reaction to the numerous sets of hands continuously smoothing over his entire body. 

The countless, exhaustive steps began to blur together- granting him a temporary state of half-awareness with his mind wandering elsewhere. 

Like to how if it weren't for this frankly _ridiculous ancient ritual,_ no matter how sacred is was meant to be, he and Jongin could have easily already completed their bond, before doing things that were certainly a lot more promising than this painstaking, _boring_ process that he had quite unwillingly found himself subjected to, and on just a whim. 

And he still couldn't say with absolute certainty that he fully understood their attentions. 

In succession, his fingernails and toenails were neatly trimmed and filed- to which he couldn't fight back a grimace. 

Omega or not, he was _still_ a full-blooded werewolf. His human claws were there for a reason. 

His expression betrayed his apparent distaste. 

"I would have spared you the details, but you seem to be extremely displeased-" 

"What does this have to do with… Cleansing, or purification, or whatever this is all-" 

"Nothing," She interrupted him in turn. "This is purely for the benefit of your soon-to-be betrothed." 

Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed. What did his nails being trimmed have to do with- 

Her responding laugh had a pleasant, airy quality to it that made it hard for him to remain displeased. 

"Would it not be quite unpleasant for you to gouge into the back of your fated during such an intimate, and tender moment?" 

Baekhyun's face flushed pink as he pointedly averted his eyes with a soft, responding murmur of, " _Oh."_

When, several minutes later, one of the Theurgists innocuously suggested shaving off the minimal body hair he _did_ have, he didn't so much as attempt to suppress an answering scoff, shaking his head with a heavy frown pulling at his mouth. Manners be damned. He felt like his time was being wasted- Crowned King only the better half of a day prior, and already being subjected to such. Such… Complete and utter bullshit. 

"I know you all seem to hold the belief that I should be objectified, as an Omega, but I'd like to emphasize that I am still _very much_ a man, and I shouldn't be presented as anything but a _man_. I don't need this… Feminization, sacred ritual or not." 

He was met with silence and stillness- had they not anticipated that he'd speak up for himself? 

"My… _Jongin_ is certainly aware of that fact, and has seen me completely naked on more than just one occasion- in fact, when I first saw him again after my nine-year leave-" Him having just been crowned King of Niralind didn't detract from his tendency to run his mouth. 

He took silent satisfaction in the affronted gasps his impromptu admission was met with. 

The _ignorance._ It was _certainly_ a new age. 

"Now, again, what is the purpose of all of this? Beyond ensuring that my… Virtue is intact," He resisted the urge to gag at the insinuation behind the words. 

"To grant you the blessing of the Goddess Dibella-" _This_ was something that he could confidently say he understood- something he'd had ingrained into him during his time abroad, the mythos and legends behind the supposed eight great Divines. Something like realization dawned on him then- it explained at least a portion of their efforts. Dibella was the divine devoted to _beauty_ and _love._

"And the Mother Goddess Mara." 

Baekhyun's lips thinned into a straight line, eyes narrowing into thin slits. 

While _Mara_ had once been deemed, long ago… The Goddess of fertility and creationism. 

And _just_ when he'd thought that it couldn't have gotten any worse. 

His patience had officially been worn too thin. 

"I regret to inform you that I have absolutely no intention of conceiving and carrying children at any point in the next few years, at least. I'm the _ruler_ of Niralind, not a Royal Consort here with the sole intention of producing heirs." 

For the umpteenth time that night, he was met with an uncomfortable stretch of silence from all six of the Theurgists. 

He couldn't help but feel incredibly fortunate that he was both in a position of power, and in a new age in which he could say _no,_ without the general public, or his family, thinking any less of him for it. It was true that Omegas had always been revered, been held in such high regard, but that all too often interconnected with the insensible, and all around ludicrous concept of Omegas being _prizes_. Society had changed, evolved- but the _Religious Order_ , the last remnants of a life prior to towns and cities, prior to Kingdoms and entire civilizations being built, where they'd once lived in packs, with no real concept of what was right, and what was wrong- _had not_ , and with them being as set in their ways as they were, they never would. 

But it wasn't the time for him to dwell on could have beens. 

Tonight would be, perhaps, the most important day, and subsequently night, of his life in all of his 22 years. _Nothing_ else mattered. 

He tuned out the remaining duration of the ritual- the prayers and verses in a tongue he didn't understand. 

And finally, after what seemed like an eternity, hair neatly combed and a deep green, silk robe draped over his broad shoulders, cinched at the waist, the ritual came to a close. 

Having been pushed well beyond his comfort zone, after being lured into what was seemingly a false sense of security and safety, Baekhyun could swear he'd never in his life felt more relieved. 

Silently, the Sisters packed up their things and left. 

Baekhyun could confidently say that he _never_ wanted to see them again- nor the High Priestess, for that matter. But as the now King of Niralind, he knew the probability of that was minute at most. 

But for the time being, that was unimportant. 

Predictably, the High Priestess was there to receive him when he entered his bedroom again. His verbal filter was a vague, distant memory. 

"We're done now, right?" He began- displeased, and slightly accusatory. She remained entirely unfazed, opting not to even dignify what he'd said with an answer. 

"You should feel thankful, Baekhyun. To receive the blessing of both the Mother Goddess and Goddess Dibella before a bonding is a great privilege that not many can or _will_ ever receive. 

Both of these blessings promise a long, and successful future ahead. They promise you a bond that will never break, and a bond that has been made out of a love that will never waver." 

Face impassive, she reached into her robes to retrieve a small vial- a vivid red liquid trapped inside. Wordlessly, she handed it to him, watching as he eyed is suspiciously. 

"What… What is it?" He swallowed dryly, apprehensive. Half of him expected her not to even answer. 

"A relaxant. It has natural aphrodisiacal properties that will be necessary if this is an experience you would like to enjoy and find fulfilling." 

"And will it…" He made pause, considering his words carefully, "Will it impair my judgement?" The High-Priestess answered him with a shake of her head _no._

Skeptical, he frowned, tilting the vial from side to side to watch the substance swish around inside, "And… Do I _have_ to take it?" 

"It is not a requirement." 

"And… What happens if I don't, then?" He tried tentatively. 

"Then you will experience your first mating as a virginal, unmatured male Omega." 

Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Because you were separated from your fated before you reached the age in which an Omega would normally reach full sexual maturity, your maturation has been stunted, and your body can not function as it should." She seemed mildly irritated as her words progressed. It was almost like she was _offended._ Over what? 

"You should never have been sent away for as long as you were," She provided, clipped. A frown pulled at her mouth. "It was detrimental to your development as both an Omega, and as a wolf. If you had remained in Niralind, you would have developed at a normal rate. Your first heat would have been extremely mild, and short, and as they naturally grew in intensity with each passing year, you would have long learnt how to best deal with them. 

This late in your life, your first heat will almost certainly be excruciating, like nothing you have ever imagined, and subsequently, you will need to learn how to deal with them while ruling an entire Kingdom. Your father was a good King, and a loving father, but he did you no favors in sending you away as long as he had." 

Baekhyun paled visibly. 

_No one_ had told him that _any_ of this would transpire. 

"Now, it is my personal suggestion that you lay back and relax for the time being. I will leave whether or not you drink _that,_ for you to decide." She made pause, offering him a short nod that he returned in the form of a small, respectful bow. 

"Mara smiles upon you, and Dibella has granted you her blessing." 

With that, the High-Priestess excused herself, and Baekhyun found himself alone once more. 

He didn't hesitate, with a long, exasperated sigh, to throw himself back onto his bed- momentarily closing his eyes as his body sank further into the plush softness of his bedding and pillows. A momentary reprieve, as he fingered at the unmarked glass vial with due unease. 

He did his best to remind himself that the past would remain in the past, and that the present and future were the only things that _truly_ mattered from that point onwards. 

He made to pull himself up further onto the large mattress- so that his back could be supported by the countless pillows that had been arranged meticulously upon it. 

And with the words of the High-Priestess in mind, he uncapped the vial and downed the liquid inside without a moment longer of hesitation. 

If it would make the experience more enjoyable, there was no discernible reason for him _not_ to take it. 

He'd always envisioned their first time together to be something perfect. To be something filled only with pleasure and emotion. Now, it was easy for him to see where that had been nothing more than a lingering fantasy- but he hadn't exactly had a good frame of reference. 

Still, Baekhyun trusted him without question- and he trusted him to take good care of him, too. 

As she'd stated, he didn't feel his thoughts growing muddled, or hard to decipher. 

In fact, he didn't feel _any_ noteworthy difference- at least, not initially. A frown found his lips, and just as he made to fold his arms across his chest, little shocks of pleasure shot straight down to the pit of his stomach, an involuntary gasp escaping him. He froze, eyes widened almost comically. 

_That…_

He tentatively unfolded his arms, and hissed at the uncomfortable sensation of just the thin fabric of his robe dragging across his skin, his nipples seemingly fairing the worst. 

It was soon made apparent that... _Any_ movement triggered at least some sort of minute physical response- with the brush of his robe, and even the soft bedding beneath him, almost unpleasant against his skin. 

Accompanied by a tingling, dull burning sensation beginning just beneath the surface, it was only instinctual for him to shrug out of the formerly inoffensive robe as quickly as possible- hands coming up to cradle his chest almost self-defensively. 

It almost felt like a chain reaction, from that point onward, the familiar throbbing between his legs gradually growing in intensity until it almost reached a point where it bordered on unbearable. 

While he certainly wasn't _comfortable,_ the reaction at least thus far seemed to be something he could endure until Jongin got there at the very least. Whenever he did. 

Long, deep, and steady breaths, eyes shut in concentration, kept it at bay. 

But any semblance of the composure that had already been stretched precariously thin, was very quickly dismantled entirely when the throb of arousal seemed to spread outward, drop, dripping down further between his spread legs. 

He could say with absolute certainty that he had never been more turned on in his entire _life._

When he tentatively, hand trembling, reached down between his thighs to press two fingers between his cheeks to cautiously inspect where the unfamiliar sensation seemed to emanate; things fell into place rather belatedly with the realization that a warm, wetness was leaking out of him, smearing between his asscheeks and his inner thighs, and coating his fingers. Slippery, and slightly viscous. 

_"And… Do I have to take it?"_

_"It is not a requirement."_

_"And… What happens if I don't, then?" He tried tentatively._

_"Then you will experience your first mating as a virginal, unmatured male Omega."_

The _only_ plausible thing that _that_ could insinuate was that _taking_ the tonic would allow him to experience, and subsequently enjoy their union, as though his body had already fully matured. 

The tonic had, effectively, triggered his heat early- where it would otherwise have only just begun when Jongin finally placed his claim. 

Jongin arriving _soon_ couldn't have been _soon_ enough in combination with the sheer sense of urgency that had overtaken him. 

It was wholly unfamiliar, and he couldn't help but feel lost, if not a little helpless- now seemingly at the whims of his very own body. 

___ 

Jongin had always been, in the most literal sense, a relatively private, and discreet person- not so much ashamed of himself, as he was detached from the vast majority of his peers. In addition, he'd too been a man of little faith- not thinking less of others for worshipping the supposed Divines that watched over all the land, so much as he just couldn't find it in himself to believe what he couldn't see. 

And despite normally having the patience of a Saint, he couldn't _help_ but become annoyed with the sudden insistence of what he'd forever, internally, deemed to be cultists. In reality, they were simply members of the Royal Religious Order- but the rituals and beliefs were questionable at best. 

_Why_ he'd needed to be stripped down, and bathed extensively, he couldn't quite fathom. Something to do with purity, and cleansing, and Baekhyun. 

So he _too,_ felt violated. Found the brush of hands almost revolting- he'd never shied away from intimacy, but intimacy was something reserved solely for the people whom he loved. Hugs and kisses from his family members, primarily- embraces from old friends that he didn't often see. 

And hands on his skin, prying at his clothes, with lips pressing against his own, and a warm body weighing him down- preventing him from escaping, as though he'd ever _really_ wanted to escape to begin with... From Baekhyun. 

It was fascinating, how easily they'd fallen into a new routine after so many years apart- and Baekhyun seemed equal parts eager and determined to make up for the lost time, in being as close to Jongin as he possibly, physically could, whenever it _was_ possible for him to do so. 

As a twelve year old boy, Jongin had been fond of him. Not, by any means, in love, but that was only to be expected when even his _wolf_ counterpart knew he was unmatured and much too young for any sort of relationship beyond a simple friendship. 

The cuddling, hand holding, and the single kiss on the cheek had already crossed the line, back then, promptly pushing Jongin into a full-blown panic at the time. He'd liked him, but not in the way that Baekhyun thought he did, or perhaps wanted him to. 

As the years passed, he couldn't honestly say he hadn't thought of him from time to time. A certain pull had always been present, only growing with the time he'd spent away, until it reached a point where Jongin felt like a very small part of him was missing. It had taken him too long to understand what it meant, and had taken him too long to realize the extent and reasoning behind Baekhyun's strong feelings and adamance to be with him whenever he possibly could- when he'd been able to. 

But after the nine years of separation, everything… Aligned. Everything fell into place with just one glance. With just their eyes meeting, and a foreign sensation blooming in his chest and stomach, accompanied by a headrush. 

Baekhyun was an adult, now. That necessity for his feelings to be, and remain platonic, promptly vanishing. 

For the first time in his life, Jongin learned what it meant to truly _want._

And that was all he needed in order to reciprocate Baekhyun's affections. To return his love. It wasn't uncomfortable. It wasn't anxiety inducing. It just felt…. Irrefutably _right_ to even be around him. The progression had been nothing short of natural- it just had taken a long time to come full circle. 

Today was both the day of Baekhyun's Coronation, and they day which Baekhyun had proposed they officially finalize their bond. 

And not a day too soon, either- The Alpha's patience and self restraint had been worn dangerously thin. Jongin was soft as a rule, could be sensitive, but the fact still remained that he was a full hot-blooded male Alpha. 

And there was only so much he could take before he allowed that to get the best of him, when presented with a lapful of naked Omega, or Baekhyun's body pressed firmly against his own- a solid line from his shoulder all the way down to his hip, legs often intertwined. 

Baekhyun had, admittedly, tried to press further. Encouraged Jongin to actually touch him, professed how much he wanted him- insatiable for attention as ever, only now with inherently sexual and romantic undertones. 

But the finalized agreement was that they'd wait until _after_ Baekhyun came into power. 

Contractual, and signed by them both. As of the day following Baekhyun being crowned King of Niralind, they would officially and legally both be married, and bonded men. There wouldn't be a ceremony- one wasn't necessary, and neither Baekhyun nor Jongin were particularly interested in having one. 

Besides, they both knew that there would already be enough residual excitement and amount of socialization, from the celebration in honor of Baekhyun's Coronation, to last them both for at least a few months to come. 

So he was supposed to be with Baekhyun. Had intended on meeting him in his Quarters- only to be pulled aside and off to an unfamiliar area in the castle in which some sort of nonsense ritual had been professed. 

He'd resisted- of _course_ he'd resisted- until he'd been informed that this was for _Baekhyun's_ benefit as his soon to be husband, and as his Omega mate. And while he made no effort to aid them, he also made no move to fully cooperate, either. 

It took too long- it took _far_ too long. 

And as though to add to his strife, they refused to allow him to redress in the clothing he'd been wearing upon entering the large, incensed and candle-lit bathroom- instead helping him into a dark, albeit _soft_ robe and slippers before making to physically guide him to Baekhyun's chambers- as though he hadn't already intended on bolting straight there. 

The urgency had already been present, but was very suddenly amplified the moment a both familiar, foreign, and ultimately _enticing_ scent reached his nose. 

He'd scented his arousal before- many times, in the days leading up to his Coronation, but never had it been anywhere _near_ as intense as it was right then. Briefly, he entertained the idea of keeping his composure, of, as calmly as he possibly could, _walking_ the rest of the way, with the personally-deemed cultists in tow. 

But then he heard what could only be a whimper, and suddenly, he couldn't get to Baekhyun fast enough. He bolted, and none of his impromptu entourage could have stopped him even if they'd all tried. 

He wasn't sure _what_ he'd expected he'd find upon entering that room, but what greeted him was almost enough to make him want to turn around and leave, for fear of spontaneously combusting if he laid eyes on him for even a moment longer. 

It was the urgency, and relief, in Baekhyun's eyes that made him want to stay- even though he could _feel_ his feeble control already slipping from his grasp. 

It was Jongin's turn to close the distance between them. 

The emerald green of Baekhyun's robe had pooled at the crooks of his elbows, sleeves still on partway from where he'd attempted to shrug out of it- bare, tawny skin providing a deep, pleasant contrast that made the sight all the more enticing. 

Strands of light-brown hair were sticking to the sides of his face and forehead with perspiration, face and ears flushed a light shade of red, the vivid color bleeding into the tops of his shoulders and spilling across his broad chest. Putting further emphasis on the arousal that was already made more than apparent. 

This close, and his scent was even more intoxicating- flooding his senses, obstructing his thoughts, until all he could think, could feel, and smell was Baekhyun _BaekhyunBaekhyun-_

His legs were splayed apart- and though his naked skin wasn't at all a sight he was unfamiliar with, the circumstances made all the difference. 

The bottom of the silk robe was draped between his thighs- offering him one final semblance of modesty. But Jongin had reason to doubt that it was intentional- if the uneven, rapid rise and fall of his chest, and the way his eyes were barely staying open, were any indication as to whether or not he even had the presence of mind to feel shy. 

"J-Jongin…" Came Baekhyun's voice, a few octaves lower than it was normally. 

"Baekhyun." He breathed out in response, throat suddenly growing dry with the way the Omega allowed his head to fall back against the pillows as his eyes finally shut, the long expanse of his unmarked throat and neck on clear display. 

Arousal flared from inside of him- mouth beginning to water as his pupils dilated. 

"Please…" He tried weakly, eyebrows furrowing together as he grit his teeth. "Please just… Touch me. Do something. Anything-" His voice trailed off into a pitched whimper. 

Instinct was what finally pushed Jongin into action- operating solely on behalf of his feral subconscious, where his more rational, human brain finally sat back on the sidelines. 

_This_ was an area in which Jongin could very easily say he had just as little experience as Baekhyun did- and he wanted to make it good for him. Make it the best for him. Make it an experience, a whirlwind of sensations and feelings, that he'd never be able to forget. Imprinted into the very forefront of his mind. 

He could never have seen himself immediately shrugging out of his own robe and dropping down onto his front. Could never have seen himself grabbing Baekhyun by the back of his knees, to hike his legs up over his shoulders as the green fabric of his robe fell away and left him exposed. Could never have seen himself, mouthing along the inside of one thigh and over the side of his cock- hard, reddenned, and leaking between his thighs. 

Baekhyun's toes curled, hands coming down to fist at Jongin's dark hair as he whimpered, and whined, head bowing forward. 

But he chose not to linger, ducking back down to allow his teeth to graze over the soft flesh of his opposite thigh- tongue lapping over the soft skin as he nosed down lower, lower, to where Baekhyun's scent seemed to be the most potent. He inhaled greedily, the sweet, musky scent of his arousal and slick overpowering everything else. 

And the moan he released upon pressing his tongue against his hole was positively _sinful._ Deep, and throaty, sounding like Baekhyun was the best thing he'd ever tasted- because he was. The slightly tangy, yet sweet flavour spilling across his tastebuds as he pressed his tongue inside of him- the Omega's soft thighs enclosing around the sides of his skull- like he was both overwhelmed, and like he didn't want him to stop. 

So he didn't- greedily licking into him in deep, slow strokes, the heady scent of his slick and arousal all-encompassing, until he felt drunk off of it, and couldn't even formulate coherent thoughts, let alone speak. 

Baekhyun fared no better, in that regard- albeit for a different reason entirely- being that he was on the receiving end of his ministrations that felt nothing short of heavenly with how painfully aroused he'd grown in such a short span of time. 

_This_ wasn't what he had envisioned, either- wasn't even anywhere near what he'd previously concluded to be no more than a fantasy at best. 

It was even _better._

The sensation of Jongin's mouth on him, the feeling of Jongin's heated, _bare_ skin pressed against his own. The sight he made, down between his legs. The lewdness of the action. The potent, musky scent of his arousal. 

The world seemed to fade out around them. Growing silent, still, with only the pair of them still in action. Moving. Breathing. 

Nothing else mattered. Nothing could possibly have distracted either of them, as they experienced their first night together not as Jongin and Baekhyun, not as the King's Royal Advisor and the Crown Prince, not as Royal Consort and Crowned King- but as an Alpha and an Omega. As two souls, two fates, utterly and irrevocably intertwined. As one, single entity. 

Neither of them could ever have anticipated the sheer intensity of it all. 

The connection was transcendental. The strength and compellingness of the pull between them unprecedented- unlike anything else they'd ever experienced before. As though an outside, otherworldly force was urging, drawing them together. As humans. As wolves. As two souls that had finally aligned. 

Truthfully, every wolf had within their capabilities, the ability to form a mating bond with another. 

But the depth of such a bond was inconsequential when held next to that of an Alpha and Omega pair. Two spirits, finely woven together to form the perfect balance of both power and emotion. Of love, and feeling. 

Drunk off of their combined pheromones, their respective scents and the headiness of their arousal- no thought, nor hesitation could truly be exercised. They were on autopilot, operating solely off of what _felt_ right, of what elicited the best responses. 

Bringing a hand up between Baekhyun's legs, Jongin pulled his head back to pant, gasp for air- thick strings of saliva and slick stretching between his reddened lips and Baekhyun's skin. When he pressed two fingers against his rim, twitching, clenching intermittently around nothing, he watched in silent awe as he easily sank them into Baekhyun's hot, wet entrance- rings of muscle offering little in the ways of resistance. Perfectly pliant. Perfectly receptive. 

And undeniably, _so_ very ready and eager for more. 

When he made to pull his fingers out, the steady drag of the Omega's walls around them had his cock throbbing with arousal, jerking against the sheets, where it was pinned down by the weight of his own body. It was as though he didn't want to let them go. Didn't want to be empty for even a moment longer. 

A third, and a fourth finger were fit in alongside the first two- all four digits pumping in and out of his ass as he fucked him on his fingers, twisting, curling them inside of him as he mouthed along the shaft of his weeping cock. 

Very quickly, Baekhyun found himself reduced to a mess of moans and whimpers. Of unintelligible gasps, and minute jerks of his hips in an in vain attempt to take him deeper. To have him fill him further just to satiate the rising ache building inside of him. He needed more. 

And Jongin didn't need to be told. 

He allowed Baekhyun legs to fall from his shoulders, wiping off his wet mouth and chin with the back of his hand as he made to better align their hot, heaving forms. The way he surged forward to capture Baekhyun's lips in a kiss fell nothing short of natural. Felt nothing but _right_. 

It was sloppy, and lacked even the smallest semblance of finesse, but it didn't mean any less for it. Teeth clacking together, noses bumping in their haste. Their tongues intertwined, stroked, pressed against each other as Baekhyun drank him in. His touch, his presence, the warmth of his body. 

He was burning up from the inside out, skin flushed with it, yet Jongin's naturally high body temperature felt nothing but pleasant wherever their skin met. Baekhyun felt like he couldn't get enough. 

Their combined desperation bled into the kiss, was more than telling, but it was only Baekhyun's pitched, pained whimper that finally broke the spell that had fallen over them. That pushed him into action once more. 

Silently, he urged Baekhyun to wrap his legs around his hips, the Omega struggling to comply and very quickly discovering that his coordination and movement was obstreperous at best. 

Hooking one hand underneath Baekhyun's knee, he raised one of his legs to effectively do it for him- pinning it in place as he situated himself between his thighs more comfortably, their hard cocks pressing together, with the Omega weakly attempting to thrust up against him as he released a pitiful whimper that sounded vaguely like his name. 

But Jongin didn't even have within his possession the patience, nor the composure, to so much as even consider teasing- wanting nothing more than to be buried inside of him, to have Baekhyun's body wrapped up in his own. 

His hands may, or may not have been trembling with excitement. With brimming anticipation, and perhaps a slight nervousness that couldn't be repressed even now, even when _Jongin_ himself wasn't the one making the decisions, nor calling the shots. 

Though once he finally pushed his cock into the tightness of his body, any conscious, rational part of his brain promptly flatlined. 

Hot, wet, and impossibly tight as he clenched down around his cock involuntarily- like he didn't want to let him pull out, didn't want to let him move, just wanted to keep him buried inside of him. A string of whimpers and whines left Baekhyun's kiss-swollen lips in succession with every minute movement, shift, seemingly when Jongin so much as even _breathed._

In the early throes of his first ever heat, having Jongin's cock inside of him felt, perhaps, even _better_ than it did for Jongin personally. To have him wrapped around him, refusing to let go. The pair remained like that, for some time- lungs heaving for oxygen, bodies trembling from restraint and exertion. 

_Finally,_ their bodies were joined. Connected in the deepest, most literal way. 

A minute later, with Jongin's hands massaging soothingly, insistently at his waist and hips, and finally Baekhyun could relax enough to allow him to move. 

Perhaps, they'd both envisioned something soft, something slow. Sensual. Patient. 

But when they finally started moving together, those descriptors seemed to be nothing more than a lost, foreign concept. Mere idealism. Imagination- because with their feral consciousnesses primarily taking over, there was only one, single way that this could possibly, _properly,_ be done. 

It was sex, was making love, only in _meaning._

While it was hard, relentless fucking, brutal mating, in actuality. 

With Jongin's even, calm temperament, it came as a surprise to them both- or at least, it _would_ have, if they hadn't been completely absorbed in the act itself. 

Each movement, each time Jongin fucked into him, filled him with his cock, it jostled his entire body- Baekhyun's nails biting into the Alpha's shoulders and back, intermittent moans and cries coming out haltingly, cut off prematurely each time their bodies met. 

Sweat beaded, dripped down from Jongin's temple, eyes shut in intense concentration- lost in both the sensation and feelings involved. Grunts, guttural groans, sounds akin to _growls,_ formed a chorus with Baekhyun's, in combination with the harsh slap of naked skin against naked skin. 

There were no verbalized professions of love or affection- because _this… This_ ran so much deeper than anything words could ever offer. Neither of them _needed_ to hear it in order for it to have already been said, actions speaking for them. 

Clinging onto the older Alpha for dear life, he managed to pull him down just enough to mouth along the column of his neck, panting harshly, whimpering into his skin as his teeth grazed the tanned flesh. 

There was no further confirmation, nothing to be said- with them both reaching a point, in unison, where pure, raw animal instinct was in play. What felt _right,_ was their primary, and sole motive. 

Without hesitation, the Omega latched just near the junction of his neck and shoulder- sharpened teeth sinking in as the Alpha stilled inside of him, knot already rapidly swelling- fingers pressing bruises into Baekhyun's flawless skin as they dug into him for purchase, the sharp, searing pain causing his world, _their_ world, to momentarily go still. 

And then Baekhyun was closing his jaw even tighter, teeth cutting in further, yet- apparently, _just_ deep enough, with the pain, the discomfort, promptly dissipating into pure _euphoria-_ pleasure and emotion short-circuiting his brain, but not so much that he didn't instinctively know what to do next- _Complete it._

And he did, teeth tearing into his soft, unmarked skin- placement identical to where Baekhyun had placed his own mark. Where Baekhyun had initiated the finalization of their bond. 

The Omega cried out sharply- cutting through the relative silence, gasping, whimpering, fire coursing through his veins- 

Before it all abruptly came to a resounding halt, when the Alpha imitated how a feral wolf might silence the cries of its prey- a firm, short shake of his head in which his canines sunk in even deeper, the Omega's entire body suddenly going lax beneath him. Total, and utter submission, Jongin's Alpha pheromones heavy and cloying in the air, figurative dominance being fully asserted. 

Finally, he reluctantly withdrew to lap at the newly placed claim to clean it, wound already rapidly clotting, healing, where it would form a raised scar on his flesh, with the one Baekhyun had placed doing the same- only, his a little more rough, jagged, with the mark not being made nearly as quickly or neatly as it could have been, teeth not _quite_ as sharp, wolf having been more reigned in. As an Omega, his control was infinitely better- and the rigorous training certainly hadn't hurt, either. 

Albeit belatedly, Jongin realized he could feel _everything_ with almost startling clarity. The Omega's emotions, pleasure, mood, arousal. Each and every fluctuation instantaneously, as though they were his own. 

An attempt to draw his hips back with the intention of resuming their earlier pace earned a him sharp keen from the Omega he was buried inside of, and both a shock of pure, unadulterated pleasure and a minute pain from the pull- knot entirely swollen inside of him, successfully tying them together and completing their mating. Their joining. 

In the midst of it, neither Baekhyun or Jongin had managed to find release- pain temporarily bringing them both back from the edge. 

A chanced glance downwards revealed that the Omega was panting sharply, raggedly, body drawn taut, eyebrows furrowed together in discomfort, cock painfully hard and swollen between his spread legs, curving upwards and pressing just beneath his navel. 

Exhausted and overwhelmed, but still impossibly turned on. 

There was clarity, now- though process not _quite_ as smooth as it normally was, but still at least somewhat present. 

But he didn't trust his voice, nor feel inclined to break the silence- trailing kisses up the side of Baekhyun's neck, towards his ear and along his jaw as he reached down between them to take his reddenned cock into his hand and _pulled-_ the Omega's body spasming as an pitched cry escaped him. Sensation both too much, and not enough. 

Within a few quick, firm strokes, the Omega was clenching down around his cock, almost _suffocating_ from how tight he felt. A few more, followed by a low, pleased groan of his name, and Baekhyun was _finally_ coming. 

The intensity of it matched his earlier desperation- starting off with every muscle in his body seemingly contracting at once, body locking up as the coil of arousal in his stomach finally sprang free- before the sensory overload took hold and the _unbearable_ pleasure surmounted, and he came with a loud scream, body jerking, spasming almost violently beneath Jongin, from the sheer intensity of his orgasm, who could only hold him through it as he rode it out. 

Only some seconds later, with Baekhyun impossibly tight around his throbbing cock, squeezing his painfully swollen knot, his own orgasm was triggered, milked out of him with the intermittent contractions of his inner walls as he released a low, throaty groan and spilled inside of him, face buried in the crook of his neck as their bodies both shook, trembling in the lingering aftershocks. 

Entirely drained, physically and mentally exerted, and mildly dehydrated, unconsciousness took them both quickly. 

* * *

The morning after wasn't as awkward as it _could_ have been, with Jongin coming to at the feeling of the Omega's lips on his face- pressing chaste, butterfly kisses everywhere he could reach. When Jongin scrunched his nose, he relented with one fleeting press of his lips against his own, taking his face into his hands as he stared down at him. 

As he blinked awake, the pure _adoration_ Jongin felt being directed towards him was practically tangible. He could _feel_ it, love and warmth radiating from the Omega on top of him in waves, with hints of relief and a bone-deep satisfaction. 

All things which Jongin could confidently say that he reciprocated wholeheartedly. He _knew_ Baekhyun could feel it, too. 

"So…" He began, voice hoarse from the harsh strain it had been put under. Jongin hummed softly in acknowledgement, allowing himself to bask in his presence, his happiness and love. 

"Do you still believe that this is something that will pass?" Cheeky. Not unkind. Jongin sighed in feigned exasperation, eyes fluttering shut as a irrefutably fond smile pulled at his full mouth. 

But he didn't dignify him with an answer, the King looking down at him expectantly, a knowing smirk in place. 

"I really, really love you," He stated, instead, taking pleasure in the way the cockiness promptly vanished with his eyes widening a fraction and mouth falling open. Shocked by the confession, despite already having been fully aware that it was true. 

But a warm smile, with his green eyes alight and curved into adorable little half-crescents, found his face only a few seconds later, before he was ducking back down to press their lips together again- kiss not nearly as chaste or soft as it had been before, but no less sweet because of it. 

"I know," He murmured, smile audible in his tone, "I figured as much, when you were making sure I wouldn't be able to stand straight or walk properly in the morning." 

It was Jongin's turn to fall silent, face flushing with the insinuation and the realization of just how much his self-control had slipped. 

"But, I wanted you to do that. So I guess…." He trailed off, gaze dropped down to where he'd begun to draw nonsensical patterns on his bare chest. 

"You could say that I really," He paused, wetting his lips as he leaned in to press their lips together once more- just barely brushing, " _Really,"_ His voice lowered an octave, eyes lidded, 

"Love you too." 


End file.
